Judas Kiss
by CrimsonRegret42
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. Mistakes can be painful. This wasn't a mistake.


**Judas Kiss**

By CrimsonRegret42

**Summary **- Everyone makes mistakes. Mistakes can be painful. This wasn't a mistake. This is a songfic for "Farther Away" by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer - **Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and a bunch of other extremely rich people. I am not one of them. "Farther Away" is property of Amy Lee, Evanescence, and Wind-Up Records. I am also not one of them.

**Warnings - **This story contains slash. That is a relationship between two men. It also has some slight non-consensual relations and character death. If you are uncomfortable with any of these things, please hit the back button now.

**Feedback **- Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism is best, but anything you have time for really makes my day. Because this is a one-shot fic, I won't be able to respond to your reviews and I thank you now. If there's something really bothering you, feel free to email me at with the subject title "Response to Judas Kiss." Thanks a lot!!

**Dedication - **This is dedicated to my lovely friend, Brenna. You're a fantastic muse and thanks for proofing this for me, love.

Harry James Potter lay crumpled at the Dark Lord's feet. Unmoving, or perhaps just simply unmotivated, the boy made no attempt to save himself. His eyes half closed in despair, he silently awaited his fate. "I've failed" was the mantra repeating itself over and over in his head.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

Although barely noticed by Harry, the Dark Lord sank into the chair Albus Dumbledore once occupied. A cruel smirk slowly formed across His features. A deep, hollow laughter rang through the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

The dozens of other Death Eaters that still remained began to filter in from the grounds. Although they were all tired and bloody from the battle to siege Hogwarts, they each stopped to bow respectfully at their master's feet. They threw the few survivors of the brutal attack into the corner of the great room that was now designated as the holding cell.

_But now I see what I really am_

"Well now, Mr. Potter, not so high and mighty now, are we?" the hideous creature chuckled at His own joke. At Harry's lack of response, He delivered a swift kick to the boy's ribs.

_A thief_

Getting even more agitated that the only reward he got was a muffled groan, the Dark Lord grabbed the teen's raven locks and yanked his head up. Harry tried to shy away, flinching, but His grip held true. With a feral smile, the older man captured the boy's mouth with His own and kissed him roughly.

_A whore_

This earned a whimper from the boy as he threw himself backwards, landing on the unforgiving floor with a dull thud. The man growled, "What, too good to be touched by me again, Potter?" A small, distressed sound came from the direction of the hostages. The Dark Lord traced the noise back to a pair of wide, brown eyes and a mess of bushy curls. A cruel grin spread across His lips as He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, didn't he tell you, Mudblood?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. "I suppose it must've slipped his mind to mention just how _close_ we are."

_And a liar_

Harry risked a glance at his friend. The pained expression he saw there made him clamp his eyes shut in despair. "No," he murmured.

_I run to you_

A weak sniffle came from her direction. "Harry...Harry, is that true?" she whispered into the silence, obviously fearing the answer. "Severus, please come help me," the defeated boy whimpered, drawing his arms protectively around himself.

_Call out your name_

The horrified gasp from Hermione only made the Golden Boy sink further into himself.

_I see you there, farther away_

"No, Harry. It can't be. No. Harry? Please, tell me it isn't true," the young girl pleaded, with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, but wouldn't you like to believe that, Ms. Granger?" the Dark Lord interjected silkily. "Wouldn't you like to keep your lovely, pure image of your oh-so-innocent Golden Boy? Alas, that cannot be, simply because he is none of those things." Nearly beaming, he added with a drawl, "And I'm the one that took it all."

_I'm numb to you_

Harry's eyes seemed to sink into pools of nothingness. The boy's face hardened. His expression revealed absolutely nothing as he stared up blankly at the man that broke him.

_Numb and deaf and blind_

Somewhat startled by the sudden changed, the Dark Lord continued, "But don't for one moment think that he was coerced. Oh, quite the contrary; he was a most eager participant. In fact, _he _sought _me_ out. How could I resist?" He was almost glowing now.

_You give me all but the reason why_

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably now, covering her face in shame. "Why didn't you tell us, Harry? We could've helped! Y-you didn't have to let it get this far..."

_I reach but I feel only air at night_

Harry stoically stared at his distraught friend. He knew, somewhere deep inside that he should feel something about her pain. But now all of his thoughts were centered on one thing: Severus.

_Not you, not love, just nothing_

The Dark Lord turned to Harry. "You see what you've done, Potter? You've failed your friends, your family, your precious ideals," he spat at Harry's prone form, "What do you have left?" Severus. He still had Severus. He could get him back. Severus would help him; he knew it...

_I run to you_

The Dark Lord knelt beside the boy and pressed His lips to his ear. He whispered breathily, "Nothing."

_Call out your name_

Harry made no sign of understanding. Nothing changed about the boy, no visible response at all. Frowning slightly, the Dark Lord pushed the Boy Who Lived away from Him and stood in a fluid motion. Inside, Harry's mind was reeling. It couldn't be true. It wasn't. Images of Severus flashed before his eyes.

_I see you there, farther away_

Harry saw Severus sitting in his favorite chair, legs tucked under him, and A Potions Manual for Experts perched in his lap. He saw Severus scribbling furious notes in his potions journal. Severus sleeping soundly in their bed, his legs tangled in the sheets and his fingers unconsciously twined with Harry's own.

_Try to forget you_

Harry saw Severus crying softly in the shower. Severus blushing when Harry caught him reading The Wizard of Oz. Severus, bent on one knee, a small box with a simple gold band in it that held a thousand promises of love.

_But without you, I feel nothing_

Harry was jerked out of his reverie by screams. The screams seemed somehow familiar. Hermione. He snapped his head in her direction and his jaw dropped at the sight. Hermione, his best friend, white as a sheet and covered in blood. Her pupils had turned a shade of lilac. The Dark Lord was in front of her. His wand was emanating a deep mauve light.

_Don't leave me here by myself_

It was then that Harry knew who killed Ron just weeks before.

_I can't breathe_

The screams stopped.

_I run to you_

Severus...Please...

_Call out your name_

Harry gathered what little will he had left. Looking directly at the prisoners that were huddle in fear, he said shakily, "I'm sorry."

_I see you there, farther away_

The Dark Lord growled. Kicking away the lifeless body of one of the brightest witches Hogwarts had ever seen, He strode angrily over to where Harry still lay. Tugging the boy up by his collar, He gazed coldly into emerald eyes.

_I run to you_

Harry stared into familiar deep brown eyes. "Severus," he whispered. Unbidden, his hand lifted to cup the face of his beloved.

_Call out your name_

His illusion was shattered when the same hands that had caressed his skin delivered a bone-crunching strike to Harry's jaw. Suddenly, Severus was no more. All that was left was the Dark Lord.

_I see you there_

Tears streamed down the boy's face. "Severus," he murmured for the final time. "I will always love you." The Dark Lord didn't notice him clutching a thin, gold band in his hand.

_Farther away_

Without warning, something wet hit His chest. Surprised, He looked down. Crimson seeped from Harry's chest. Embedded deeply within him was a gold dagger. Severus always wanted what was best for Harry. Because of that, he had enchanted Harry's engagement ring to be able to transfigure into a dagger in case he was ever in danger.

_Farther away_

The Dark Lord's face paled. He knew that the wound couldn't be magically healed; it would just kill the brat faster. A weak smile formed on Harry's lips as he whispered to Him, "You always said you would be your own downfall, Snape."

_Farther away_

Enraged, the Dark Lord pushed the blade further into Harry's chest. The teen sputtered up blood and clenched his fists. He still refused to cry out.

_Farther away_

The Dark Lord stood, dumping the draining body from his lap. He was furious with himself for expecting the boy to try to kill Him. He should have known that the child couldn't kill his lover, even if all that was left was the body.

_Farther away_

He gestured to one of His minions to get rid of the fading boy. The Boy Who Lived was no longer any threat to him, yet he couldn't help feel that He could have turned the boy into something great. Clearing those nonsense thoughts from his mind, the Dark Lord cast _Incendio _on the corpse of Tom Riddle, which had Godric Gryffindor's sword buried in his skull. Striding out of the large doors, robes billowing behind Him, Severus Snape went to take control of the empire that was now His.

_Farther away_


End file.
